powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformation Advancement
The power to develop/assume advancements of pre-existing transformations. Variation of Transformation. Also Called * Transformation Extension Capabilities The user is able to assume and develop an advancement of a transformation, such as Super Form or Hyper Form. These advancements are merely extensions of a pre-existing form, rather than a separate form in themselves. Applications * Advanced Powers * Self-Power Augmentation Associations * Stage Advancement * Transformation Limitations * Advanced states may drain the user's energy faster. Known Users Gallery Lille Barro the X-Axis.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) in his base form... Jilliel.png|...his Vollständig, Jilliel... TFR.png|...and Lille in an empowered state of Jilliel. Gerard.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) in his base form... Gerard - The Miracle.png|...after using The Miracle to increase his size... Gerard - Aschetonig.png|...activating his Vollständig, Aschetonig, in his giant form... Gerard Empowered.png|...and achieving an even stronger form after using The Miracle again. Fully-powered_Super_Saiyan_4_Goku.png|Using the energy of his sons, granddaughter, and Trunks, Goku (Dragon Ball GT) ascends to an advanced variation of Super Saiyan 4, Super Full Power Saiyan 4. GokuAndGohanHTCnv.png|Sons Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball series) in the Full Power Super Saiyan form, the completely mastered variation of the base Super Saiyan form. Frieza 100%.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball) in his 100% Final Form, an extension of his final form. Spirit Saiyan.gif|By absorbing and channeling the energy of a Spirit Bomb, Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13) has become a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan, an extension of the base Super Saiyan form. Goku Mastered Instinct.png|After gaining the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form, Goku was able to master it and assume the completed Ultra Instinct transformation. Angered Golden Frieza.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Heroes) in his Angered Golden Form, an extension of his Golden Form that is accessed through intense rage. Shenron_Mode.png|Goku (Dragon Ball Heroes) is able to enter Shenron Mode, an advancement of his Super Saiyan Blue form... Sem título.jpg|...as is Vegeta. Beyond_Blue.jpg|During the Tournament of Power, Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super) gained an advanced variation of the Super Saiyan Blue form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolved. Vegerot_vs_Zamasu.png|Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) in a Power Stressed extension of his mutated Light of Justice form. Piccolo_the_Giant.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) in his Super-Giant form, an extension of his Great Namek form. Strengthened_SS2.jpg|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) as a Strengthened Super Saiyan 2, an advanced version of Super Saiyan 2 that puts him on par with a Super Saiyan 3. Dark Devil Shredder.jpg|By drawing more power from the Dark MutaStones, the Devil Shredder (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen) can power up even further, becoming the massive Dark Devil Shredder. Luffy Gear Fourth Tankman (One Piece).png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) was able to access a higher form of Gear Fourth after filling himself to the brim with food and then activating it, which allowed him to transform into Gear Fourth: Tank Man. Metaloverlordv2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) in a higher form of his Metal Madness form, Metal Overlord. Altered_God_Mode.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) in Altered God Mode, a refined version of her War God Mode without the drawbacks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Forms Category:Enhancements Category:Empowerments Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Support Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries